Yellow Socks
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: It's a snow day, which means no school for the students of East High. That won't stop Sharpay from being completely obsessed with her appearance, however. Just a silly little drabble. Brother/Sister fluff, very minor Troypay.


**A/N**: So fall break is coming up at the schools here, and I realized as I started writing this that most places (including East High) aren't year round schools. (We go to school for 9 weeks, then get a two week break, lather, rinse, repeat. As a result, our summer break is a month and a half long instead of three months.)

So short story: East High doesn't operate like that. So I had to go back and research if they get snow days in Albuquerque. Sad, I know, heehee.

So this idea came about from my own experiences waking up on this very uneventful Veteran's Day off. Just a silly little oneshot, not to be taken too seriously.

As always, helpful comments and suggestions for improvements are always welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM.

Sharpay _despised_ snow days.

Ryan thought she was crazy.

Who didn't want a surprise day off from school? Who didn't want to sit around in their pajamas sipping on hot chocolate rather than taking a math test? Sometimes Sharpay's mind was a total mystery to him.

Sharpay fussed over her hair in front of her bathroom mirror. She was having a particularly hard time this morning getting it to look good. She pouted as she reached for a scrunchie in defeat. A simple ponytail would have to do for today.

Stomping her way out of the bathroom, she opened her large closet and glanced across its contents. The snow had come rather early this year, and Sharpay realized she had not yet gotten out any of her winter clothes. She frowned. Her father was at work and no _way_ was she going to go into the garage. To top it all off, she knew Ryan well enough to know that he would tell her to get it herself.

Her annoyance rising, Sharpay stomped next door to her brother's room and opened his closet. A single Wildcats hoodie in the very back caught her attention. She groaned in annoyance as she took it off the hanger. 'Maybe a pair of designer jeans can save this look' she thought to herself, stomping back to her room.

Things didn't get much better from there. Another quick look in her closet revealed that she had also failed to bring her _socks_ in from the garage.

Ryan always told her to keep a few pairs in her room, but Sharpay insisted that she'd never be caught _dead_ in sneakers, and thus, there was no need for them.

She'd wished she'd listened to him now.

Feeling her blood pressure rising by the minute, she got onto the floor to peek under her bed. Intentionally or no, it seemed things were often getting lost under there. She lifted the bed skirt and smiled. For _once_ this morning, something was going right. She reached and pulled out a single pair of neatly folded socks. Then, she frowned again.

Bright yellow.

That's why they had ended up under the bed, she thought, now sufficiently irritated. They're _bright YELLOW._

She remembered tossing them on the bed and forgetting all about them when she'd gotten them from her aunt for her last birthday. She couldn't believe she was about to stoop so low to actually _wear_ them.

Minutes later, Ryan could hear his twin sister stomping down the stairs. He rolled his eyes with a smile; it was clear she wasn't in a good mood today, and he knew exactly why. It happened _ever_ytime they had a snow day. (Or any weekday they had off school for that matter.)

Without a word, Sharpay flopped into the chair next to her twin and reached across the table for the stack of pancakes in the middle. Ryan smirked at her.

"Nice look. Rough morning, Sis?"

Sharpay shot him one of her famous, ice cold glares. Ryan rolled his eyes again.

"Relax, Drama Queen," he answered. "No one's gonna see you today anyway. No one cares how you look. I certainly don't." He paused... "As long as you don't ruin my sweater while you're wearing it."

Sharpay scowled. "I look like a _cheeseburger_!" she complained. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"_What_ are you _saying_??"

"A cheeseburger! You know, a red hoodie with yellow socks? Ketchup and mustard? The walking postergirl for McDonalds??"

Ryan had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, saving himself from a whacking by doing so.

"You're crazy, Sis," he said. Sharpay sighed and went back to her breakfast. Ryan smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. He gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"You look just fine, Shar. Okay? You're just as grouchy as every today, which means you're evidently still you, and that's good enough for me." Sharpay wanted very much to be annoyed by this, but ended up laughing instead. She adored these little loving gestures that Ryan would show her every so often. (Such as the gentle stroke he was now giving her ponytail.) It made it impossible to get upset with him.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Sharpay turned to Ryan and laughed. "Just for cheering me up, _I'll_ get the door." she teased. Ryan laughed back as she dashed for the door and tugged it open.

She immediately regretted the decision.

There stood the drop-dead gorgeous Troy Bolton.

And there stood Sharpay Evans. In a red sweatshirt too big for her, a messy ponytail, and bright yellow socks.

Sharpay's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "What do you want, _Bolton_??" she snapped.

Troy seemed to eye Sharpay up and down before responding. "Uh... my mom sent me over to ask if we could borrow your shovel for our driveway." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Rough morning, Shar?" Sharpay glowered at him.

"Take it and _get out_!!" she shrieked.

Troy put his hands up as though in the middle of a robbery. "Okay, okay!" he took a few steps back. "I was just gonna say I thought you looked cute today. 'S kinda nice not seeing you overly dolled up." With that, he turned around and walked off to the side of the house.

Sharpay was left at the door with her jaw dropped. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she began to blush.

Then suddenly, her scowl returned and she turned around.

Ryan took this as his cue to run for his life.


End file.
